Time After Time
by stillewolfie
Summary: Cinta itu sederhana. Kau hanya perlu menunggu, yakin, dan percaya. — AU. Gaara/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Kejadian ini terjadi pada pertengahan musim semi.

Walau terletak di lokasi yang identik dengan rasa panas menyengat, udara pasir yang tak terhingga, serta dikenal sebagai kota yang amat jarang dihampiri hujan, bukan berarti Suna tidak memiliki sebuah keunggulan.

Suna Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah negeri yang terkenal dengan prestasi akademik dan non-akademik, setiap siswa yang lulus dari sana pasti akan mendapatkan jaminan sebuah masa depan—sesuatu yang selalu diimpikan oleh para remaja akan ketidakjelasan. Kekurangan dari sisi cuaca benar-benar tidak pernah dipandang sebelah mata, namun sesuatu berupa prestasi gemilang dan dijadikan destinasi bagi calon orang-orang sukses selalu berada di nomor terdepan.

Di Ruang Dewan, Suna Gakuen.

Sabaku Gaara menelungkupkan kepala di atas meja. Mata tertutup, napas terdengar teratur, bahu terlihat naik dan turun. Kulit putih, rambut merah, tato bertuliskan _cinta_, tinggi, dan keren. Meski dikenal tidak memiliki alis, bukan berarti ia tidak populer. Gaara adalah ketua dewan tertinggi, ia memiliki banyak relasi dan merupakan seseorang yang amat penting untuk masa depan sekolah. Selain di dalam, Gaara juga cukup dikenal di luar kota. Konoha, Ame, Oto, dan Kiri merupakan daerah-daerah yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan hebat seperti Suna. Gaara pun kenal dengan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Hebat, luar biasa, sempurna, dan berbahaya. Sabaku Gaara adalah salah satu anugerah yang dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Dapat Gaara dengar pintu ruangannya telah berbunyi—tanda seseorang telah masuk. Langkah kaki yang pelan bermaksud untuk tidak mengganggu tengah mendekatinya. Gaara tidak perlu menebak siapa dia. Ketika tangan pucat menyentuh bahunya dalam rangka membangunkan, tidak perlu waktu lama kedua mata hijau muda langsung terbuka dan menyipit tidak suka.

"Gaara-senpai," Gadis kecil berambut cokelat pendek berbisik, ia membungkukkan tubuh—tersenyum tidak enak. "Maaf mengganggu tidur siangmu, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu."

Matsuri hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika melihat kakak kelas—sekaligus ketua—mengernyit. Ia yakin satu miliar persen kalau Gaara sedang menyumpahinya sekarang. Meski Matsuri adalah seorang perempuan, tingkah pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menurun; tetap kasar, absolut, menyakitkan, sinis, dan menyebalkan. Hanya saja, semua sikap jelek tersebut akan tertutup begitu Gaara tampil di depan mereka, berkata lantang seolah dunia berada di bawah kakinya.

"Siapa?"

Gaara mulai bangun, menegapkan tubuh. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tanda tidak pernah disisir dari kemarin malam. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli akan definisi dari penampilan, karena semua orang tidak akan berani menegur dirinya hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak bersifat benar.

"—seseorang," Mata Gaara semakin menyipit, ia tidak paham akan maksud Matsuri. "Aku lebih menganjurkanmu untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

_Siapa?_

Gaara mengangguk. Matsuri berjalan menjauh, pergi dari ruangan itu. Sebelum pemuda itu berdiri, ia mengecek ponselnya terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari teman dekat, keluarga, atau seseorang yang penting memberikan sebuah pesan. Gaara selalu mengingatkan mereka kalau ingin berkunjung ke sekolah lebih baik mengabarinya lebih awal agar dirinya bisa mengatur jadwal sesuai dengan permintaan.

Ia menghela napas.

Sebelum Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu, ia berniat merapikan rambutnya di cermin yang tersedia. Tidak bermaksud aneh-aneh, namun rasanya ketahuan sekali bahwa dirinya baru saja tertidur secara tidak elit di sekolah—hal kecil seperti ini bisa menciptakan adanya kecurigaan untuk masyarakat awam.

Gaara membuka pintu, keluar, dan menutupnya.

— lantas, ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Di sana, di bangku yang telah disediakan untuk menunggu adanya suatu kabar, seseorang telah terduduk. Ketika menyadari Gaara telah datang, manusia berupa anak perempuan itu cepat-cepat berdiri—agak sedikit takut.

Mereka berdua berhadapan disertai oleh jarak.

"S-Selamat siang," Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau orang itu, manusia di depannya sekarang, sudah ada dalam wujud nyata. Ia meneguk ludah sebagai awal mula. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau adik dari Neji." Gaara berkata, memotong. Ia tahu tindakannya ini tidak sopan, namun entah mengapa dirinya mendadak kesal. "Kau siswi Konoha Gakuen, tahun kedua. Apa aku benar?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Karena nada bicara dari Gaara terkesan kasar dan menekan, ia lantas menundukkan kepala. Tidak ada yang tahu isi pemikirannya, namun gadis itu sadar bahwa dirinya baru saja membangunkan singa yang tertidur.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu," Hinata meremas kedua tangannya. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Gaara yang masih diam di tempat, menatapnya tidak suka. "A-Aku hanya ingin … membicarakan sesuatu."

Sabaku Gaara menaikkan alis tak terlihat.

Semua orang tahu mengenai fakta bahwa Konoha dan Suna memiliki jarak yang tidak dekat. Perlu tiga kali naik kereta, dua kali naik bis, dan berjalan kaki menuju puncak. Lokasi dari Suna Gakuen berada di atas gunung, guna meminimalisir adanya badai pasir yang dapat mengganggu kegiatan ngajar-mengajar. Hal yang wajar apabila seorang Sabaku Gaara mempertanyakan kewarasan dari Hyuuga Hinata yang melampaui semua itu hanya karena ingin berbicara dengannya—berdua.

Lorong tersebut sepi, hanya ada mereka di sini.

Gaara menghela napas kasar, ia memijit tengkuknya yang tegang. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mendapati seorang siswi dari sekolah lain berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan, dan mengetahui kalau perempuan yang dimaksud hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang ia yakin tidak terlalu krusial.

"Baik," Gaara menyahut malas. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Kedua mata menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk menyiapkan mental. "Aku di sini mendengarkan."

Gaara nyaris memutar bola mata ketika melihat Hinata yang malah semakin menundukkan kepala, tampak gemetar dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Namun ada saat ketika iris perak bertemu dengan miliknya—menatapnya langsung, agak sedikit menusuk, namun sama sekali tidak punya maksud tertentu.

"Sabaku-san," Hinata menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lembut seiring dengan rona tipis di pipi bulatnya. "—aku menyukaimu."

Gaara terdiam.

— sejenak, isi pikirannya kosong.

.

.

.

**TIME AFTER TIME**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Time After Time by stillewolfie**

**Gaara S. & Hinata H.**

OOC, Alternate Universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Suatu hari di musim semi—siang hari, di Suna Gakuen.

Mereka berdua masih ada di sana, berhadapan, berdua. Tidak ada yang mengganggu, tidak ada yang kebetulan lewat, tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hanya ada mereka; Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepala, meremas kedua jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya sedang gugup. Gaara pun sama, dia diam—tidak banyak tingkah. Raut wajahnya yang awalnya ketus dan menjengkelkan itu telah hilang entah ke mana kala Hinata mengucapkan dua kata yang tidak terdengar asing di telinganya.

Ia pun menghela napas.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

— mutlak, menusuk, langsung, dan tidak berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini, Hinata yang terdiam. Kedua mata perak membola dibalik poni panjang berwarna gelap.

"Kau jauh-jauh ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

Hinata menjilat bibir, keringat dingin telah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Gaara tahu, tidak sepantasnya ia bersikap begini terhadap perempuan—terlebih lagi dari sekolah lain. Namun ia sudah terlanjur kesal karena Hinata sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat yang jarang sekali dirinya dapatkan. Gaara melirik jam tangan—setengah jam lagi akan diadakan rapat anggota dewan, ia harus mengusir gadis tak jelas ini dari kawasan sekolah sebelum terlambat.

"M-Maaf," Hinata mencoba untuk lebih berani, ia berusaha agar Gaara tidak langsung menolaknya kali ini. "A-Aku hanya … um, kurasa untuk—"

"Hyuuga," Suara Gaara lebih menekan dibanding sebelumnya, terdengar menusuk dan jahat. Hinata menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. "Pulanglah, aku sibuk. Kau mengganggu."

— sekali lagi, penolakan.

Hinata membeku di tempat.

Gaara mencelos tidak senang.

"Kau adalah sekian dari banyak perempuan yang menyatakan cinta," Gaara menatap kedua perak yang masih membola—lebar. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua itu sekarang. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik aku menjalankan cinta satu malam dari pada berkencan dengan seorang gadis membosankan."

_Ah._

Gaara melewati Hinata—pergi, menjauh, turun lewat tangga, menghilang.

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata di sana, di pertengahan lorong lantai enam.

Perempuan yang dimaksud masih berdiri di sana, memeluk sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh Gaara dari awal—sebuah bekal makan siang.

Hinata sudah berjanji untuk meluluhkan hati Gaara lewat senjata terkuat. Jika ditanya apa kelebihan dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa bakat tersebut adalah memasak. Hinata menyukai sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rumah tangga; memasak, menyiram tanaman, merawat kebun, atau menjahit pakaian. Tidak istimewa, terlalu sederhana, dan mejengkelkan.

Tetapi, kalau boleh jujur, Hinata bangga dengan semua kelebihan itu.

Angin berhembus dari jendela, mengundang mahkota berwarna ungu gelap untuk bergerak mengikuti udara.

— dan di sana, Hinata menangis dalam diam.

.

.

**time after time –**

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah beruntung soal cinta.

Dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara, Hinata memendam perasaan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, seorang kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan sifat ramah namun pembuat onar. Tidak peduli dengan sikap jelek yang ada, gadis dengan pemikiran pendek ini terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa semangat dan kesan positif yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut pirang.

— namun rasa cinta itu seketika patah kala ia mendengar bahwa Naruto telah menjalin kasih dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis paling terkenal di tempat dirinya bersekolah.

Tanpa adanya suatu usaha, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah dan merelakan.

Tiga bulan setelahnya, saat festival budaya diadakan, Hinata bertemu dengan Gaara. Mereka memang tidak saling mengenal, bertukar sapa, atau sekedar menanyakan kabar. Keduanya tidak tahu satu sama lain sampai takdir mulai bermain.

— tidak ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta pada Gaara.

Sampai suatu ketika Sabaku Gaara diberikan kesempatan sebagai salah satu pengisi motivator sebelum acara telah resmi dimulai. Bagaimana cara Gaara tersenyum, bagaimana Gaara berbicara lantang di depan mereka semua, bagaimana Gaara begitu dihormati di Konoha. Hinata yang awalnya tidak tahu-menahu jadi penasaran akan sosok asli dari Sabaku Gaara. Tidak perlu waktu lama, ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu adalah Ketua Dewan dari Suna Gakuen, salah satu sekolah yang membangun kerjasama internal dengan Konoha.

— seketika, Hinata tertarik.

Hinata pun bercerita pada Ino bagaimana rupa dari perasaannya terhadap Sabaku Gaara. Yamanaka Ino adalah teman terdekat yang memiliki banyak pengalaman soal cinta, sudah hal lumrah apabila seorang gadis cupu seperti dirinya meminta nasihat pada perempuan berambut pirang pucat.

— tapi Hinata juga lupa mengenai fakta kalau Ino adalah perempuan dengan pemikiran dangkal, alias tidak berotak.

Ino tersenyum lebar, ia mengedip sebelah mata. "Bagaimana dengan menemuinya?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak, ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "K-Ke mana?"

"Duh, tentu saja ke Suna! Kau harus lebih agresif kalau tidak mau cerita sebelumnya terulang, Hinata." Gadis berambut ungu gelap lantas memasang ekspresi kecewa—bukan pada Ino, melainkan dirinya di masa lalu yang gampang menyerah terhadap sang cinta pertama. "Kudengar dia belum punya pacar, jadi ini kesempatanmu untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh."

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan suka kalau a-aku datang tiba-tiba," Hinata menatap cemas Ino yang memutar bola mata. "D-Dia itu ketua dewan, pasti jadwalnya padat sekali…"

"Ini dia, Hyuuga Hinata yang pesimis dan gampang menyerah." Ino menarik napas keras, ia menopang dagunya pada telapak tangan. "Mendekatinya memang bukan hal yang mudah, tapi setidaknya kau harus mencoba 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu iba. Dalam hati ia merutuki Haruno Sakura yang telah merebut Naruto dari Hinata. Gadis pirang menyumpahi sosok gadis manis berambut merah muda. Walau terkenal ceria dan baik hati, Sakura sudah menjadi seorang musuh alami baginya; kecantikan adalah nomor dua, yang pertama adalah insiden perebutan Uchiha Sasuke saat mereka berada di tingkat pertama.

— semoga jidatnya yang jelek itu makin melebar seiring pergerakan waktu.

"Hinata."

"…y-ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanan?"

Kedua mata perak mengerjap. _Apa?_

"Makanan," Ino mendekatkan wajah, menatap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kau punya nilai tertinggi di mata pelajaran Tata Boga, itu pasti sangat membantumu dalam proses pendekatan dengan Gaara."

Hinata memiringkan kepala, tidak paham akan maksud Ino yang menahan senyuman.

— dan dimulailah rencana omong kosong yang berasal dari Ino kepada Hinata.

.

.

**time after time –**

.

.

Malam hari di Kediaman Sabaku.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Gaara kesal hari ini,

— pertama; pagi tadi ia bangun terlambat, karena itulah dirinya harus duduk di ruang konseling dan mendengar ocehan dari abjad awal menuju akhir oleh salah satu guru bimbingan yang terkenal galak dan dengki.

— kedua; ia terlibat konflik dengan salah satu adik kelas karena orang tersebut tampak tidak mau menuruti peraturan sekolah dengan benar. Sebagai seorang Ketua Dewan yang bijak, ia harus memberikan segala nasihat dengan kesabaran ekstra.

— ketiga; rapat yang diadakan sore ini sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang, sebenarnya hanya sebuah permasalahan biasa kalau saja di antara sebagian besar anggota tidak memiliki rasa egois yang besar dengan masing-masing pemikiran.

— keempat; seorang perempuan yang lelaki itu temui tadi siang.

Alasan terakhir membuat pemuda itu mengumpat dengan keras.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kedua mata hijau tampak menerawang jauh. Di bayangannya, terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang yang memiliki sifat malu-malu. Kehadiran kedua mata yang khas dan dijadikan sebuah tanda pengenal—Gaara sudah jelas tahu siapa identitas sebenarnya. Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, salah satu keturunan terhormat dari Konoha.

— bodohnya lagi, Gaara sudah bertindak tidak sopan.

Pemuda itu menggeram bak serigala.

_Apakah dia harus meminta maaf?_

Tidak lama, ia pun mendecih pelan.

— enak saja.

Terlepas dari status seorang bangsawan, Gaara harus meyakini satu hal; Hinata adalah pelaku dari kesalahan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Perempuan itu jauh-jauh datang ke Suna hanya untuk menyatakan cinta. Apa perempuan zaman sekarang sudah gila dan tidak menggunakan otak mereka? Apa mereka terlalu banyak menonton serial drama dari negara tetangga? Atau dari sananya spesies kaum hawa itu memang tidak waras dan terlalu buta akan perasaan?

Gaara menutup mata. Dia terlihat lelah.

— persetan dengan semua wanita di dunia.

**Drrtt…**

Ponsel di saku miliknya berbunyi, tanda adanya satu pesan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa sang pengirim, ia membukanya dengan menekan tombol sebelah kiri.

— tidak perlu lama, alisnya lagi-lagi mengernyit.

_selamat malam, maaf karena sudah membuat suasana hatimu memburuk hari ini. aku telah banyak merepotkanmu karena tindakanku. sekali lagi, maafkan aku.  
— hyuuga hinata._

Gaara terbelalak, ia menatap pesan tersebut dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya.

Karena terlalu terkejut, ia sampai terduduk kembali. Kedua mata hijau berkali-kali membaca pesan tersebut dalam maksud meyakinkan diri.

— dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?

Gaara berdecak. Dia benar-benar tidak suka mengenai fakta bahwa nomor pribadinya telah disebar tanpa izin dari dirinya.

— ia tidak peduli tentang segala permintaan maaf, pemuda itu justru lebih berpikir mengenai hal yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan.

.

.

.

Hinata menutup ponsel _flip_ butut pemberian ibunya dulu, ia menggenggam benda itu erat-erat.

Gadis itu terduduk di ranjang besar dengan selimut menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Hinata sudah mandi, makan, belajar, minum obat, dan siap untuk beristirahat. Tetapi sebelum membaca kitab suci serta berdoa, ia memutuskan untuk menulis sebuah pesan elektronik pada lelaki yang disukainya.

Memang tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Gaara, namun terima kasih pada Ino yang sudah rela membantunya. Gadis pirang itu memiliki relasi yang cukup banyak, karena itulah mendapatkan nomor pribadi dari siswa sekolah luar merupakan hal mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Hinata benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus akan membelikan Ino es krim setelah pulang sekolah dalam satu minggu ke depan.

Hinata pun diam di sana, berharap cemas.

— ia menunggu sebuah balasan.

Tapi ketika jam telah menunjukkan angka satu, tidak ada harapannya yang terwujud pada hari itu.

.

.

**time after time –**

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu.

Hyuuga Hinata kembali datang di depan Sabaku Gaara.

Mungkin Gaara berpikir bahwa Hinata merupakan jelmaan dari kucing bernyawa sembilan. Ia yakin dirinya telah menolak gadis itu berulang-ulang, namun perempuan yang dimaksud akan datang dengan membawa bekal makan siang.

"Hyuuga," Gaara menutup matanya, agak tertekan. "Sudah kubilang, jangan—"

"A-Aku tidak akan minta macam-macam, yang kuinginkan hanya satu—" Hinata tahu sikapnya ini sudah tidak sopan. Sudah berkali-kali ditolak, namun tetap berusaha untuk datang—ini semua demi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "—tolong terimalah makanan ini, Sabaku-san."

Gaara lagi-lagi dibuat kesal setengah mampus.

Kedua mata hijau menatap kotak bekal berwarna ungu pudar. Terlihat sederhana, agak berbeda dengan kotak makan yang dimiliki oleh saudara perempuannya. Namun tahu bahwa selera belum tentu sama—sang gadis amat terkesan sangat keras kepala—ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Hinata akan menyerah juga.

"Baiklah," Hinata terpana, kotak bekal telah berpindah tangan. "Puas?"

Hinata menjilat bibirnya, senyum lebar sama sekali tidak terlepas. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat senang, Gaara sampai dibuat heran.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!"

Pemuda berambut merah bingung mengapa Hinata yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, ia mengabaikan perasaan janggal itu dan berkata, "Sudah, 'kan? Jadi besok kau tidak usah datang lagi."

— agak sedikit keras, mutlak, dan memerintah.

Hinata tetap tersenyum, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak janji kalau hal itu, Sabaku-san…"

Gaara nyaris menepok jidat, dia ingin murka.

— apa seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta akan keras kepala seperti ini?

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, esoknya lagi, terus-menerus, berulang-ulang.

Hinata terus datang ke Suna Gakuen untuk menemui Gaara. Bahkan di antara beberapa anggota dewan telah terdengar desas-desus mengenai keduanya.

Memasak pada pukul lima pagi telah menjadi rutinitas, meminjam ruang Tata Boga pada pukul dua siang sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam rangka memanaskan makanan tersebut agar kualitasnya tetap terjaga, pergi menuju Suna dan sampai pada pukul empat sudah merupakan kegiatan seperti biasa.

Hinata akan menunggu di depan ruangan Gaara sampai lelaki itu selesai dengan segala rapat sekolah.

Hinata selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, menikmati angin musim gugur, dan terus mengembangkan senyum seperti orang gila.

Hinata pasti langsung berdiri kala melihat Gaara sudah datang, menatapnya dengan antusias.

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan raut kekesalan yang ada di wajah Gaara setiap mereka bertemu pandang.

— ia hanya ingin memberikan bekal makan siang yang mulai mendingin itu kepadanya supaya lelaki berambut merah tetap sehat dalam menjalankan aktivitas sebagai seorang ketua sekaligus menjadi siswa biasa.

Hinata selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Gaara diberikan kesehatan dan kelancaran dalam melakukan segala tugas yang diberikan.

— dan Gaara tanpa peduli akan terus membuang semua makanan itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

.

.

**time after time –**

.

.

Suatu hari, Gaara jatuh sakit.

Kedua saudaranya saat itu sedang pergi ke luar negeri, jadi tidak ada yang memberikan perhatian lebih pada Gaara. Ada beberapa pelayan yang selalu sigap untuk mengompres dan memberinya obat, namun lelaki tersebut tampak tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengusir pelayan-pelayan tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

Gaara saat itu begitu lemah, lemas, tidak berdaya, namun masih bisa untuk mengumpat. Napasnya terdengar tidak teratur, ia mengutuk semua orang yang muncul di kepalanya saat itu.

— termasuk Hyuuga Hinata.

Sore itu, karena terlalu lelah dan muak akan apa yang terjadi padanya, Gaara jatuh tertidur. Dari sana, seseorang telah datang tepat kala matahari tenggelam menuju ke seberang ufuk timur.

Hinata datang dengan membawa bubur di kedua tangannya.

Ketika mendengar Gaara jatuh sakit oleh Matsuri, Hinata langsung meminta tolong pada gadis itu untuk memberikannya alamat rumah dari Kediaman Sabaku. Matsuri tanpa berpikir panjang pun langsung mengiyakan—karena anak itu berpikir bahwa keduanya sedang menjalin hubungan, mengingat setiap hari Hinata selalu datang berkunjung untuk menemui Gaara—dan memberikan alamat serta nomor telepon rumah dari pemuda yang dimaksud.

Hinata telah berdiri di sana setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan kaki. Terdiam, melirik-lirik cemas, ia meneguk ludah.

— syukurlah Gaara sedang tidur sekarang.

Entah bagaimana reaksinya kalau Gaara melihat Hyuuga Hinata telah muncul di rumahnya, _**di dalam kamarnya**_.

— emosi Gaara pasti langsung meledak-ledak dan memerintah Hinata agar segera pulang.

Pelan-pelan gadis itu melangkah, meletakkan bekal bubur yang masih mengepul panas. Terima kasih karena para pelayan sudah mempersiapkan segalanya di meja belajar milik Gaara, jadi Hinata hanya perlu menuangkan bubur tersebut ke mangkuk dan menuangkan air hangat. Mengambil kursi, ia terduduk di samping Gaara yang tertidur, damai, tenang, tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata tersenyum hangat.

Begitu telaten, begitu sabar, begitu pelan, begitu romantis. Hinata dengan hati-hati menuangkan kain putih yang menjadi alat kompres Gaara saat ini. Dari pukul lima sampai pukul sepuluh, gadis itu ada di sana, diam, duduk tegap—menunggu.

— lagi, ia menunggu.

Keesokan paginya, Gaara terbangun dalam keadaan lebih baik. Ia melirik ke samping, mendapati bubur ayam yang telah mendingin.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Hinata jatuh sakit.

Ia terbatuk-batuk keras, kedua mata membulat tidak percaya. Di depan wastafel kamar, ia menatap dirinya yang terlihat pucat dan lemas.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Hinata-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Di luar kamar terdapat salah satu pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Wanita tua bernama Chiyo itu terlihat panik luar biasa. Di genggamannya sudah ada ponsel untuk menelepon Tuan Besar apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan putri sulungnya. Lalu tidak lama, pintu kamar terbuka—menampilkan Hinata yang tersenyum sendu menatap Chiyo yang terjebak dalam ketakutan.

"Chiyo-san, maaf karena s-sudah membuatmu cemas." Hinata berujar, suaranya agak serak akibat muntahan yang telah terjadi berulang-ulang. "Bolehkah aku meminta obatku yang biasa? Ah, t-tolong jangan telepon Ayah, aku yakin beliau pasti sedang sibuk…"

Chiyo memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tidak yakin, namun ia tetap percaya pada atasannya itu dan mengangguk. "Akan segera saya siapkan, tolong anda beristirahat saja…"

Hinata mengangguk, ia pun menutup pintu.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tidak memikirkan Gaara. Gadis itu kini lebih mencari cara tercepat untuk memperpanjang usia.

Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang, mata tertutup dengan cepat sebagai tanda kelelahan yang luar biasa.

— ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa darah telah mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Jauh ribuan meter dari Kediaman Hyuuga, Gaara yang baru saja selesai dari kunjungan untuk memberikan salam pembuka pada siswa tingkat pertama pun mendadak terdiam di tempat.

Matsuri yang berjalan di belakangnya juga ikut berhenti akibat ulah Gaara.

"_Senpai_, ada apa?"

Gaara tetap diam di sana, kedua mata sibuk menatap salah satu kursi panjang di depan ruangannya sebagai seorang ketua dewan.

— untuk pertama kali dalam empat bulan terakhir, akhirnya hal ini terjadi.

Hinata tidak ada di sana, tidak menunggunya.

.

.

**time after time –**

.

.

Entah mengapa, Gaara jadi selalu menunggu.

Ia menunggu suatu detik di mana Hinata kembali datang ke Suna, berdiri dengan tubuh tegap di depan ruangannya.

— dan dua minggu setelahnya, gadis itu telah datang.

Mereka akan bertatapan cukup lama. Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Gaara yang memasang raut datar tanpa minat. Akan ada saat di mana Hinata berjalan lucu sembari memeluk kotak bekal, melirik Gaara yang juga melihatnya dari atas.

— setelah empat bulan setengah, Gaara baru sadar bahwa Hinata memiliki paras rupawan sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Sabaku-san," Hinata bercicit seperti biasa, ia menatap Gaara yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan tak tertebak. "Bagaimana harimu? A-Apa kau sudah makan?"

Tanpa sadar, Gaara menggeleng. "Belum. Aku menunggu apa yang kau buat untukku hari ini."

— jawaban tersebut membuat jantung sang gadis berambut panjang hampir terlepas dari rongga.

— demi tuhan, akhirnya mereka bisa saling bertegur sapa.

"Um, h-hari ini aku membuat _onigiri_, _sushi_, dan sup rumput laut," Hinata menunjukkan kotak bekal besar yang kali ini berwarna merah. "A-Aku memikirkan takaran gizinya juga. Karena S-Sabaku-san selalu menghabiskan waktu dan sibuk di luar, j-jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan lebih banyak k-karbohidrat dan rumput laut s-sebagai sumber d-daya tahan," Hinata menelan ludah, Gaara mendengar dengan seksama. "O-Oh, dan juga—ini," Entah datang dari mana, botol berwarna bening berisikan teh hijau berada di tangan Hinata yang lain. "D-Dengan teh hijau, kau bisa membuat mulutmu segar k-kembali. K-Kalau Sabaku-san tidak suka rasa pahit, kau dapat menambahkan gula pasir—"

"Oke, aku mengerti." Gaara bukan anak kecil, ia tidak perlu diajari. Semua itu berpindah ke tangan sang lelaki. Tanpa melirik kembali, Gaara segera masuk ke ruang dewan dan meninggalkan Hinata—lagi.

— Hinata terdiam, ia masih berdiri di sana.

Sedangkan di dalam, Gaara menatap kotak bekal tersebut sembari menghela napas. Ia pun tanpa berpikir panjang segera membuka bungkus penutupnya dan menatap segala makanan yang telah tersusun rapi tanpa cela.

Gaara terdiam.

— entah mengapa, rasa bersalah mendadak muncul.

Ragu, Gaara mengambil sumpit yang telah disiapkan dan menyicip satu potong _sushi_ buatan Hinata.

Ia mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

_Enak._

.

.

.

Kali ini, Gaara serius.

— ia sedang menunggu.

Namun setelah satu bulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan,

— hingga tahun ajaran baru telah datang.

Hinata tetap tidak ada,

— perempuan itu sama sekali tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Dulu, Hinata pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng.

Dongeng itu diceritakan oleh ibunya yang saat itu sedang hamil besar, dua bulan lagi Hyuuga Hanabi akan lahir ke dunia, hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata tidak sabar akan kelahiran adik satu-satunya.

Gadis kecil tampak berbaring di atas ranjang, menatap berbinar pada sang ibu yang sedang bercerita mengenai seorang putri yang cantik dan jelita. Putri itu adalah seorang perempuan paling cantik di desa, semua orang menyukainya, banyak pria yang jatuh cinta padanya, banyak dari mereka yang ingin menjadikan dirinya pasangan karena kelebihan serta sikap yang dimiliki oleh sang kembang desa. Hyuuga Hikari bercerita bahwa laki-laki di dunia menyukai perempuan yang bijak, dewasa, dan keibuan—dengan harapan mereka bisa mempercayakan anak-anak kepada wanita yang tepat.

Hikari pun memiliki cerita yang persis sama. Hyuuga Hiashi, suami sekaligus ayah dari Hinata, jatuh cinta karena beliau memiliki sikap keibuan, anggun, berkarisma, juga cerdas.

— hingga Hinata kecil bermimpi jika dia dipertemukan oleh seorang pangeran, maka lelaki itu akan menyukai dirinya yang memiliki sifat lembut dan penyayang, seperti sang ayah yang juga mencintai ibunya hingga maut memisahkan.

Saat itu, pikirannya hanya ada satu,

— _Sabaku-san … apa dia sudah makan?_

Hinata dapat merasakan tubuhnya luar biasa lemas ketika jarum suntik telah tertancap di tangannya. Kepala pusing tidak karuan, ia ingin muntah akibat gelombang magnet yang muncul di sekitarnya. Ia tidak paham, ia tidak mengerti, ia ingin kembali,

— hingga ketika dirinya merasakan jantungnya telah berhenti, pikiran masih tertuju pada sang lelaki yang sedang berdiam diri di kursi yang selalu dirinya duduki.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu, Gaara tidak ada di sana.

Gaara menunggu, Hinata tidak ada di sana.

Gaara tetap memutuskan untuk menunggu, Hinata tidak pernah datang.

Hinata mencoba untuk meraih, namun tidak bisa.

Gaara mendapatkan suatu kabar, Hinata tetap tak terlihat.

Ponsel telah terjatuh ke lantai—terpecah, masih dalam keadaan menyala.

.

.

"_Apa maksudmu? Sudah kubilang, Hyuuga Hinata sudah tidak ada! Dia sakit keras, kudengar operasinya gagal—halo? Halo? Hei, kau dengar aku? Gaara!"_

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: selamat hari minggu semuanya, semoga besok dan seterusnya segala aktivitas dapat dilaksanakan dengan baik ya.

**mind to review?**


End file.
